


For the Company

by Fire_Bear



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Day1MagicalStrike, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Verse, USUKDTWeek2016, magical strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't want an arranged marriage to any of the alphas his father brings to his omega son. The new salaryman isn't going to change that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Company

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the USUK Network's Dimension Transcension Week and this is what happened. 
> 
> This is kind of more UKUS, though, because of types. 
> 
> It's only rated T cause of one swear word.

Alfred was pissed.

Every few months, his father dragged in alphas who worked for his massive company and tried to arrange a marriage for his seventeen year old son. Most of them were far older and eager to find a way to go up in the world. All of them were pleased to be offered an omega on a platter. And, thankfully, all of them fled as soon as they saw Alfred's sloppy appearance and belligerent attitude. Alfred had demanded several times that his dad stop. Finally, after several failures since Alfred's first heat at the age of fourteen, it seemed the arranged marriage idea had been forgotten.

Until today.

Now, Alfred was sat in the dining room, the table between him and the salaryman from his father's company. Apparently, the salaryman had worked his way up from an intern position and was only twenty-one. Alfred had been furious when he had found out about the meeting, more so when he was woken early just for the occasion. He hadn't quite known what to expect but it certainly hadn't been the guy with the British accent.

The first thing that had struck Alfred when he had come down the stairs had been the alpha's blond hair: it was a complete mess and entirely at odds with the neatly pressed suit, the straight tie and the white shirt. In fact, the shirt was so white, it put his mother's gleaming kitchen tiles to shame. Then he'd spotted the man's massive eyebrows and made sure to mention them to put the guy off. All that had happened was that one of them twitched and the alpha's eyes bored into Alfred's. The omega had been so startled by the intensity of his green eyes that he had lowered his gaze immediately.

And that was why Alfred was glowering at the man from over the top of the tea set. How dare this man stalk in here to attempt to lay a claim on him and force him to display the submissive side of himself? Not only that but all he had done was introduce himself and exchange small talk with Alfred's parents. Once they had left for the living room, Arthur had said nothing, merely sipping his tea and glancing at Alfred every so often.

It had been ten minutes.

“Aren't you gonna try to flirt with me? Or go on about how great you are?” Alfred grumbled, eyes narrowed.

“Do I need to?” Arthur drawled, picking up one of the cupcakes that Alfred's mum had provided. He placed it on one of the plates and began to painstakingly – and far too slowly – peel off the paper. “You already know who I work for. I make enough. The company's stable and has continuously rising profits. I thought you would know all this.” When Arthur raised his eyes it was with barely held contempt.

“Yeah, so? I don't know anything about _you_.”

“I can provide for you and a family, if we have one. That's all you really need to know, isn't it? That's all your father cares about.”

“I'm not my father!” Alfred snapped.

“Clearly.” Arthur's eyes raked over Alfred's crumpled t-shirt and faded jeans. He probably took in Alfred's bed-head, too. “Look,” he said, finally peeling the paper off the cupcake fully. He placed it on the plate and lifted one of the tiny cake forks. As he sliced through the sponge, he said, “I'm only here because your father asked me to meet you. He's apparently been going on about this for a while, so I agreed, if only to set his mind at rest and help him focus on his _work_.” Arthur frowned at Alfred who shrugged a shoulder, unsure where this was going. “It seems Mister Jones uses a lot his time to find you a suitable mate – and then they're all rejected. What a terrible waste of time.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Alfred leaned forward, ready to throw a cake in Arthur's face or something equally as rebellious. Maybe that'd put him off.

“I want to work,” Arthur explained after he had swallowed his mouthful. “I don't want to start a family, I don't want distractions and I don't want _you_.

Alfred was so shocked, he almost forgot to be offended. “ _Excuse me_?”

“You're a sloppy excuse for an omega,” replied Arthur. “Look at the state you're in to meet guests. I don't want _my_ omega to come to the door looking like Bigfoot dragged him through a hedge backwards. They'd need to look stylish. Besides, you're not even out of high school. You're way too young.”

“Then why did you agree to meet me? Didntcha know how old I was?”

“I did. I told you, the boss asked, so I said yes. I'm only here for the company: I'll tell your father that I'll mate with you in a few years and we'll be engaged. He won't have to worry about you. Productivity will go up. I've calculated all of this accurately, you see.”

For a moment, Alfred could only stare, incredulous. Then he felt annoyed – how dare this alpha tell him he was undesirable! He was highly sought after – at least, he had been until he had rejected the majority of his suitors. Still, it irked him and he snapped at Arthur. “What the hell? Are you trying to tell me I won't find someone better than you? That no-one else would want me?”

Arthur smirked. “You may find someone you consider a better fit for you but I doubt they'd be interested. I can smell from here your poor diet, after all. You need to eat less junk food.”

“How-?!” Alfred began but he was interrupted as Arthur set down his fork and stood.

“Your insubordination is another turn-off, you know. Thank you for your company, Mister Jones, but I must discuss the particulars with your father.” With that, the alpha swept from the room, not sparing a backward glance.

Alone at the table, sullen and offended, Alfred fumed. Arthur was pompous and arrogant and far too cocky. He hated the alpha. But... he was right in what he said. Alfred hadn't been approached by alphas for some time now and, without the assurance that he could get whatever alpha he wanted, when he wanted, it was looking more likely that he would have to marry Arthur even if he begged his father not to. His father would not allow Alfred to break off an engagement for an uncertain future.

The only solution, Alfred concluded, was to reinvent himself so that alphas would find him desirable again. Smirking, he nodded his approval at the idea.

He'd show _him_.

 


	2. For the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot - I mean, a few - people wanted me to continue this, here's a second part for now.

Two years after Alfred met the salaryman, the omega stood before the great, glass building belonging to his father's company. From what he had heard from his father's conversations with his mother, the company wasn't doing well. Not because of a loss of earnings but more because of the strikes which kept happening, courtesy of Magical Strike. It was a miracle the company was still functioning.

According to Alfred's father, that was solely down to Kirkland who worked out how to scavenge money to increase the employees' salaries. He also had a 'working relationship' with Magical Strike and often dragged him back to work when there were less people helping the 'hero', whoever he was. However, Alfred's father was worried about the Kirkland, thinking he was overworking himself.

Which was rather silly to worry about when his father was in ill health from the work. The doctor had recommended that he take some time off, to cut back on stressful situations. That was why Alfred was outside of Eagle Empire. Somehow, he had managed to convince his father to let him take over for a while until he was ready to return and organise his successors. Really, he was just meant to keep the company running smoothly, a place holder of sorts, but he was determined to push it upwards.

It didn't hurt that he'd be able to see his betrothed for the first time in what felt like an age.

Adjusting the furry collar of his coat, Alfred strode forward, ignoring the confused looks of alphas and omegas alike. He was acting like a confident alpha but smelled very much like the omega he actually was. Catching sight of himself in the reflection of the revolving door he was almost surprised yet again at how much he had grown, how defined his face was. The purple star he had painted on his cheek stood out, matching the purple streaks in his hair. He knew he was eye-catching and he couldn't wait to see Kirkland's reaction.

Inside, the lobby was an open space, little turnstiles either side of a receptionist's desk. Potted plants added some life as did small paintings which Alfred was sure his mother had painted when he was a kid. Everything was sleek and shiny and the receptionist in her purple jacket was easily noticeable. She was wearing a headset over her long, brown hair, a purple flower stuck over the headphone she had over her left ear. Nothing else was visible, the monitor on her computer hidden, perhaps as a measure of security. Alfred approached her with confidence, grinning widely.

“Lizzie,” he said as he reached her. She glanced up and quickly put the person she was speaking to on hold, eyes wide and bright as she took in his appearance. “How are ya?” he asked her once he had her full attention.

Blinking, the beta surveyed him for a moment. “Ah. Yes. I'm fine, Alfred. It's nice to see you again. The office was dreadfully boring without you.” She paused. “Well, until Magical Strike came along.”

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the mention of his foe. “It's about to get a whole lot more interesting now. But, first, I wanna talk to one of my employees.”

“Mister Kirkland, right?” Elizaveta asked, looking down at her computer. “Let me just see where in the building he is.”

Not bothering to ask how she knew, Alfred lounged against the desk. He watched the comings and goings of the alphas who worked in the offices above them. Most of them ignored him but some frowned, confused at his appearance. All of them sent his omega instincts aflutter. He shouldn't be here – he should be at home, waiting for his alpha...

“There he is,” said Elizaveta and Alfred was grateful for her interruption. He briefly cursed his omega genes before he turned a charming smile on the receptionist, beckoning her to tell him all. “He's on the twenty-third floor, in his office. He has a meeting with some of the higher-ups about salaries in half an hour, though, so you better be quick.”

“Good,” Alfred said. “I can get started right away.”

Elizaveta's eyes widened. “Al?”

Grinning, Alfred told her, “I'm going to be the stand-in for the CEO from today, Liz. Get used to seeing me around.”

With that, he stalked off to the turnstiles and used his father's borrowed ID card to pass through. Everyone he passed stared as he strode straight to the elevators, not quite sure what an _omega_ was doing there without a guide. Alfred had no doubt they wouldn't have looked twice if an unknown alpha had passed by and the thought made him seethe. The venom in his eyes meant that he had the elevator to himself. He had to calm himself a moment to tell the lift which floor: a quiver to his voice would confuse the voice recognition.

The 23 rd floor was much the same as the first floor. People stared as he stalked by, several of them whispering amongst themselves after he had passed them. Alfred ignored them, heading to the wall of offices which he knew were on the other side of the cubicles. As he went, some of the workers rushed back to their desks as if they feared they would get in trouble for gossiping instead of tapping at their keyboards. Enjoying the feeling of power, Alfred finally arrived at the door he needed. Upon it was a plaque which said,  _A. Kirkland, Salaryman_ .

He raised his hand to knock before noticing that the door was ajar. Curious, he stepped forward and pushed it open a little more to spy on what was beyond. From what he could see, Kirkland had done nothing to make the office seem homely, the sleek, glass desk and shiny filing cabinets the only things in the room. His fiancé sat behind his desk, scowling at whoever was sitting across from him, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. It made him look all the more attractive which Alfred knew would make him cockier than ever. Whoever he was speaking with had long, blond hair and wore an expensive suit. The alpha was leaning forward, speaking earnestly.

“-the boss, you could raise our salaries!”

“I  _told_ you, Mister Jones already appointed an acting CEO who's coming in today. There's nothing I can do. Besides, is it not more than enough for you that I've frozen all your earnings? They won't go down any more. So stop bloody well complaining!”

“Arthur, mon ami, you know there are a lot of us struggling.”

“The company's not exactly in the best shape either, Bonnefoy, what with all these damned strikes. My hand's are tied.”

Bonnefoy sighed heavily. “Michelle's tuition has gone up, Arthur. I'm barely getting by – and that was before the strikes started. Raise the salaries or you're going to end up getting a visit from that very same Magical Strike.”

“Good,” said Alfred, pushing the door open fully. Kirkland jerked in his seat, his head snapping up in surprise. Bonnefoy also jolted, turning in his seat to appraise the newcomer, clearly confused at Alfred's scent. “I'd like to meet this Magical Strike. In the meantime, I think we should bolster the company, don't you?”

At that, Kirkland's jaw dropped and he openly stared at Alfred. “Wh-? Alfred?  _You_ are the acting CEO?”

“Yup. Everyone answers to me till Dad's a bit better.”

“Why you?” Kirkland demanded, frowning. Alfred's eyes narrowed, sure Kirkland was opposing him because of his omega nature. However, the alpha surprised him by instead saying, “You know nothing about this company and I doubt you've ever had to be in charge of anything on this scale. There are so many people more qualified and who could do a better job.”

“D'ya think I'd do a bad job?” Alfred asked, smirking at Kirkland's shock as he walked past Bonnefoy to lean on the desk, completely ignoring the second alpha. “Think I can't work as hard as you or something?”

“Wha-? I never said-”

“Well, the first thing I'm going to do,” Alfred declared, straightening, “is lower everyone's salaries. It's obvious from my father's files that most of our income is being frittered away in the ever-increasing salaries. Once we're making more money again, we'll raise them again. This company is struggling and every employee should be contributing as much as possible. Perhaps a decrease in money will stop all these strikes, hm?”

“Al-”

“ _Sir_ ,” Alfred insisted, his smirk widening. “You'll work hard for me, won't you,  _Mister Kirkland_ ?”

Frozen, the alpha looked trapped, alarmed even. He glanced at Bonnefoy who Alfred continued to ignore for the moment. A frown flitted across Kirkland's face before he settled on a neutral expression. “Of course, sir,” Kirkland finally said, the words sending shivers down the omega's spine. Alfred had to force himself to concentrate and focussed on the salaryman. “The alphas won't like this, though.”

“Then they can quit and we can fill the cubicles with hard-working betas and omegas. Or they can suck it up and work harder, not stand around gossiping as I saw on the way in.” He paused then, wondering if Kirkland could really be trusted to lower the salaries. Eyes narrowed he asked him, “Are you going to be able to do this, Kirkland?”

“Of course, sir,” Kirkland replied, turning to his computer. “I'll do it as soon as possible.”

“You can't-!” Bonnefoy began but a sharp glance from Alfred startled and silenced him.

“Let me know when it's done,” Alfred said. “And tell me when Magical Strike returns – I have a  _lovely_ way of dealing with them.” Done with his mission, Alfred spun on his heel and left, tingling all over from the exhilaration of having an alpha obey him. He was  _really_ going to like running the place.

And he'd show Kirkland that he  _was_ a catch.

 


End file.
